A Happy Halloween
by MasterAkira
Summary: A Halloween ONESHOT. Ishida goes to a costume party and runs into the real world's newest shinigami protector. GrimmjowIshida YAOI, anal, oral, PWP, misuse of a holiday.


A Happy Halloween

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Yaoi, anal, legal!Ishida (18 at least) AU, oral, misuse of a holiday, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, and I am not making any money off of this.

Note: AU. Let's pretend Grimmjow became a shinigami, okay? He'd totally be in the 11th, and I want him to be a shinigami. This only makes sense to me if he's a shinigami, and GrimmIshi is uber hot, so play along. He's visiting the Human world for hollow-hunting and the like, just like Renji et al. This is three years after the whole winter war and that mess. Review!

________________

"Ishida-kun! Happy Halloween!" Shinji shoved a small plastic bundle into a thin hand before running off down the hall, screaming after the rest of their classmates. He shrugged it off, tucking it into his pocket before pulling at the neck of his jacket and heading into the crisp autumn afternoon. It was a half day because it was Saturday, and he pushed all thoughts of the hyper-active blonde out of his head. He had a party to get ready for.

________________

"Fuck you Kurosaki." Ishida tried to close the door and failed, partially because it was being propped open by a rather muscular chest of a certain orange haired shinigami and partially because it had already fallen off its hinges once that week and he wasn't going to push his luck.

"I'd rather not, but if you insist…" he came fully into the apartment, shocked at its state of disarray. He had never seen it anything less than pristine. "Did a tsunami hit or something?" Ichigo smirked when Ishida stopped his rummaging in a rather large pile of stuff to glare at him.

"No you bastard, I've lost something. Can't you tell?" His voice was harsh and he seemed like he was going to yell something else when he abruptly turned back around and started going through the pile again.

Ichigo shrugged, lounging against Ishida's couch. "What d'ya lose?"

"My obi! Why are you here Kurosaki?" He moved on to another pile, digging and pulling something free with a gleeful smile. "Here it is!" His smile faded when he saw the orange haired teen still standing in his living room. "I believe I asked you a question, Kurosaki."

"Orihime-chan sent me. She didn't trust you to come on your own."

The shinigami's smirk made Ishida's forehead twitch. "I was just getting ready to leave. I'm so glad to see now you are everyone's lap dog."

"I'm not." Ichigo scowled at him. "Just hurry up."

"Do not presume to tell me what to do." Ishida left his living room in a quiet ruffle of silk, and disappeared deeper into his apartment. Ichigo sat on the couch with a sigh, resigned to wait for the Quincy to finish.

"Finally. That took almost an hour." Ichigo stood and brushed the wrinkles out of his pants. Ishida stopped and actually looked at the shinigami.

"Oh, you look nice." Ishida was shocked. It was Halloween, but he hadn't expected Ichigo to go all out. The orange haired man was dressed fully in sixteenth century garb. It was perfect, from the velvet doublet to the hanging golden accents to the tight leggings. With a glance to the door he saw short leather boots. The entire outfit was black. "You're Hamlet, aren't you?"

A pink blush spread across Ichigo's face. "Yeah, but you'll probably be the only to get it right tonight." He rubbed the back of his head. "It's subtle, but I liked it. Found it in an store that sold old theatre costumes."

"It's nice." With that short exchange they left the apartment and headed for their friends'. The walk over let Ichigo examine Ishida's costume form the corner of his eye. The thin teen was in a complete samurai get up, with a shinai at his waist instead of a katana. His outer kimono was done in a dark blue silk with little silver flowers on it and his under kimono was the same material in a lighter shade. His hakama were a medium grey and from the fit and hang he knew Ishida had sewn the whole thing himself. The touch Ichigo liked best was his hair, which was gathered into a high pony tail and then the end was hidden by a false piece, almost the same shade of black that cascaded down his back in a proper ponytail. He did look like a real samurai, if not a little small

When they reached the party the door was thrown open by an exuberant Orihime, who pulled them both into her house and forced them into strangling hugs. "Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! I'm so glad you came!" She released them and stepped back, clapping her hands with glee. "You look so nice! A Prince and a Hero! Yay, now everyone's here!" She giggled and pranced into her living room. Everyone was there.

"Hello Orihime-chan. Thank you for having us." Ishida gave her a smile and bent down the take off his tabi.

"No Ishida-kun, leave them on! A costume is not complete without shoes! Don't worry about it tonight!" Before he could stand she dragged him out for everyone to see. He managed to grasp that she was dressed as a fairy, complete with glitter wings and a very pink little dress and matching flats.

"Ichigo! You're late!" A flying kick was aimed at the orange head and Ishida ducked just in time to avoid a flying Rukia. She was dressed as a witch and it seemed she could defy gravity even without a broom.

"Yo, what's up?" Renji grinned from across the room, leaning against the wall just like he should, dressed as a low-level Yakuza. His tattoos made it an easy disguise.

Ishida flashed him a small smile and nodded to the others with him. Yumichika was dressed as a sultan, Ikkaku as his slave. Next to them was Matsumoto in a maid's outfit and Hitsugaya in a top hat and cape. Ishida was sure if he opened his mouth he would flash fangs.

"Ishida-kun." Chad immerged from the kitchen and held a pizza, piping hot, and he put it on the table. "Help yourself to the food. There is more in the kitchen." He smiled and smoothed his shirt out. He was dressed as a character from some scifi show. Star Trek, if he wasn't mistaken. The gentle man had loved the new movie. "I am Captain Kirk, Ishida-kun." He winked and went to a side table to get a drink. Hanataro, dressed in some cosplay, was by the table helping with drinks.

Ishida nodded at him as Ichigo came into the room with Rukia and Orihime. He left, there were a lot of people in the room and it was becoming a bit claustrophobic. He went into the kitchen, and as he was told, there was food everywhere. He grabbed a plate and began to pick at what looked like Orihime hadn't had a hand in making. Just as he finished the door to the bathroom opened and Grimmjow nearly ran into the Quincy archer.

"Ishida-chan. Ya're lookin'cute ta-night." He gave Ishida a wink and a grin and leaned over the smaller man. "Did ya make this too?" He ran a finger over the edge of Ishida's top, barely touching but the causing tingles to run across Ishida's skin none the less.

"Yes I did Jeagerjaques-san." He took a step back and gave and uneasy glance to the teal-haired shinigami's face. He still remembered all too well his unpurified hollow form. The male may have joined the shinigami, but he was still malicious and cruel. When he saw the man's costume though, he couldn't look away. "I—" Grimmjow was dressed as a cat, as suggested by the fake black pointed ears on the top of his head. The rest of his costume was feline, but devoid of fur or other cat qualities.

"Ya like my costume, don't cha?" He gave a cackle and stepped closer to the raven haired teen. "I did this myself too." He ran one large hand down his barely covered chest, until it stopped at the top of his very low-slung pants. The black leather contrasted amazingly with his tan skin and Ishida barely contained the shiver that racked his body. He may have been an evil man, but he was breathtaking.

"I do. Who helped you pick it out?" Ishida didn't even pretend he wasn't staring at the V of skin Grimmjow's vest exposed.

"Renji did. And he told me some interestin' things about ya humans." His voice came out in a low purr.

Ishida backed into a counter only to have Grimmjow follow him and pin him there, a solid body holding him against the hard edge. "It suits you. Now please, Jeagerjaques-san, let me go." He managed to get a hand between them and started to push at the man's chest. A blush spread across his face as his hand slipped from leather to bare, muscled skin and he found there was no force behind his actions.

"I don't think so Ishida-chan. I think I like ya best in this position." With a cheshire grin he lowered his head, catching Ishida's thin lips in a searing kiss. Ishida gasped in surprise and Grimmjow took the opportunity to force his tongue into the other's mouth. Ishida moaned and his hand spasmed against Grimmjow's chest, his well-trimmed nails digging in. He loved it. "I wanna fuck ya Quincy, there's no way I'm gonna let ya go now."

"Yes." The word was only a breath, but Ishida wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted before. "But not here. One of the bedrooms."

Grimmjow gave a small laugh and nuzzled Ishida's hair, picking him up and heading to where he knew the rooms were. "Ya sure look sexy dressed up like that. I can't wait ta just lay ya down and fuck ya until ya can't stand anymore. Ya'll never want anyone else."

"Is that a promise?" Ishida's eyes glimmered with mischief as he was deposited on a futon. "I'm going to hold you to it." His grin was cut off by Grimmjow's mouth on his again, opening him up and ravishing him until he was breathless.

"Count on it." Grimmjow rose over him onto his knees, sliding his hands down his chest until he came to the buttons holding his leather vest shut. Ishida groaned at the sight and his hands went up and knocked away Grimmjow's, his slim fingers easily undoing the hindrance hiding more bare skin. "That's good Ishida-chan, don't stop." Teal eyes were narrowed and he wanted to savor the sight of the human undressing him.

"Yes Jeagerjaques-san." Ishida's tongue came out to moisten his lips and his fingertips brushed through a trail of turquoise curls until he reached the belt holding leather pants up. Slowly, teasingly, he undid the silver buckle and slid the entire belt out, throwing it carelessly to the side. His eyes never left the top of the pants, he traced the outline of a button and the flesh underneath and finally he undid them, and pulled the zipper down. He gasped as Grimmjow's erection sprang free, no longer confined by a tight leather prison.

"Keep touching me Ishida-kun. Don't ya dare stop." He bucked his hips forward and Ishida's fingers wrapped around the throbbing cock. He moved forward and bumped the tip to Ishida's lips. Navy irises were almost lost in a sea of black and Ishida nodded, opening his mouth and letting the organ slide in. He moaned around it, sending ripples of pleasure through the shinigami. "Fuck yer hot. It's almost as if I'm in yer ass already."

Ishida pull off so that only the head was in his mouth. "Soon." His tongue teased at the leaking slit and just under the head. He let Grimmjow thrust into his mouth, using him.

"Aw, fuck, I'm gonna come if I keep this up." His eyes finally shut, and he took a deep breath, grasping black hair with both hands.

Ishida violently pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and glaring at Grimmjow. He ignored the tearing he felt from the pull on his hair. "You are not coming in my mouth when you've promised me sex."

"Yer right, Ishida-kun, but I'm gonna come more than once tonight and I want to right now." His fingers found Ishida's jaw and tightened, forcing his mouth open. "Suck." Ishida did, making sure he tightened his throat as Grimmjow used him. He thrust in, but was careful not to tug on thin hair too hard or shove himself too deeply. Ishida's moans and whimpers let him know the Quincy was enjoying every second of the rough treatment. He felt himself approaching the edge far too soon, but he knew the boy could handle it. When he came, his whole body stretched into an arch and he held Ishida's mouth all the way on his spurting cock. He let most of his come slide down the convulsing throat then pulled Ishida back so that the end of his orgasm filled the sweet mouth.

When Grimmjow finally pulled out Ishida coughed, and used his hand to wipe away what ever had escaped his mouth. The shinigami opened his eyes to see him do just that and caught the hand to lick off the mess. "Jeagerjaques-san, I still want you to fuck me." His voice was rough, lower than usual.

"Oh, I will, just ya wait." He continued to lick the hand in his grasp, sliding each finger into his mouth and sucking on it like Ishida had just sucked on his cock. He finished with the thin fingers and let the hand drop. He pulled Ishida's face close to his and kissed him harshly, moving back so he was between the teen's legs. His hands went to Ishida's waist, undoing the tie that kept his clothes closed. He started on the top of the hakama only to be pushed away.

"Wait." Ishida arched his back and put his hands in his pockets, pulling out the package from Shinji and a tube of lube he had brought just in case. "You're not doing this without lube." He pushed down his bottoms and underwear in one go, exposing himself to the hungry eyes of the shinigami. He kicked them off and sat up, kneeling and facing Grimmjow. "Here." He shoved the tube into one of Grimmjow's large hands.

"Renji said ya were a demanding little bitch." The teal haired male smirked and took the proffered tube, but let his eyes drift down to what else the teen put on the floor. "What's this?" He picked up a small plastic bag, with cartoonish ghouls and ghosts and held it up. Ishida shrugged. "Really, ya don't know what this is?" His free hand shot out and grasped the other's erection, giving it a few harsh strokes.

Ishida arched up into the sensation. "Ah, oh god, I really don't know...ahhh…open it up and see." He closed his eyes and thrust his hips to meet Grimmjow's stroked. "Sooo good, Jeagerjaques-san."

The shinigami laughed. "If I'm gonna fuck ya, ya should call me Grimmjow. I'll call ya Uryuu too." He leaned forward and kissed Ishida, his other hand undoing the small package. When the tie was undone he pulled back and poured out the contents. Ishida laughed when he saw what had fallen out. "What's this?" Grimmjow picked up one of the small foil packages and quickly read both sides.

"It's a condom, Jeager—ah—Grimmjow-san." He was corrected by a flick of Grimmjow's wrist and his head fell forward with pleasure.

"A condom? Tell me." His demand was punctuated by another, harder stroke. Beads of precome formed at the tip.

"You put it on, ahh, fuck, you put in on your penis and it's like a sheath for it, but you can, kami, oh kami, still have sex." He tried to move forward, to get more, but Grimmjow stopped him.

"Put it on me." Grimmjow finally released Ishida's erection and the boy slumped against him, then took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Yes." Ishida ripped open the foil with shaking hands and pulled out the roll of latex. He placed it at the top of Grimmjow's reawakened erection and rolled it down with practiced ease, giving it a stroke when he reached the base.

"I'm gonna fuck ya now, with this little human contraption on, Uryuu-kun." He nipped at his thin neck. "Ya said somethin' about lube?" He grinned as Ishida blindly felt for the tube, grasped it, popped off the cap, and poured it all over Grimmjow's cock without looking.

"Do it, now." Ishida was lifted so he was on his knees straddling Grimmjow. He wrapped his arms around wide shoulders and let himself slowly be impaled. He groaned out incomprehensible words as he was filled, stretched around the shinigami's impressive erection.

"Fuck, yer tight." Grimmjow's forehead rested against Ishida's collarbone and his teeth and lips trailed over Ishida's chest and nipples, tasting them as he waited for tensed muscles to relax enough to let him move.

Ishida tried to relax, taking in deep breaths and finally realizing it was doing him no good. "You have to move. Please." He tried to move himself upward using Grimmjow's shoulder's, but found an iron grip on his hips stopped him.

"Slowly now, or I'm gonna come in ya so fast ya won't know what ta do." Grimmjow growled as he lifted Ishida partway off of his cock and slowly let gravity bring the boy back down on him. "Yeah, jus' like that." He eased up on his grip and let Ishida move. The teen closed his eyes as his upward movement left him feeling empty. When only the tip remained in he slammed himself down, his knees hitting the futon below them. Grimmjow swore and helped him repeat the motion.

"Faster, please!" Ishida knew it was below him to beg, but he wasn't seeing that point as Grimmjow speared him open. Even through the condom the heat was almost painful, and he wanted more.

Grimmjow drank in the pleas. "Yeah, that's it. Beg me fer it, fer my cock. Say my name Uryuu-kun." Grimmjow tightened his grip on the slim hips and forced the shaking body to ride him. His teeth found purchase along Ishida's neck and he let out a continuous growl against the salty skin.

"Please, Grimmjow-san, please! Ahhh," Ishida had to close his eyes and bit his lip as the thrusts found his prostate. "Yes." It was a low hiss that let the shinigami know exactly what he had found. The slim body on his lap jerked upwards with every consecutive hit. "Harder Grimmjow-san, fuck me with your cock harder!" He was practically screaming as Grimmjow sped up impossibly and all he could see were flashes of white.

There was a mouth over his again, and it felt like he was being consumed alive. It was becoming too much and he knew he couldn't hold back when a harsh "come" was muttered in his ear and he thought he was exploding, dying, and nothing had been better. Orgasm racked his body, every muscle was tensing and he could feel the wetness spreading between his body and the strong one still fucking him. Grimmjow's thrusts were hitting his prostate and each one just made his orgasm last longer. He knew it should be painful by now but all he was conscious of was pure bliss.

"Oh, fuck, yer too sexy like that Uyruu-kun. Fuck." Grimmjow watch the human come, and the boy had never looked so debauched or so good to him than at that moment. He had to see it again. Without thinking he continued to pound into the lithe body, leaning forward until the nearly unresponsive teen's back was on the futon and he had better leverage.

Ishida moaned, arching up as Grimmjow literally fucked him into the mattress. He was still submerged in pleasure and couldn't form the words to tell him to stop. He could feel abused passage contracting and spasming around the impressive erection inside of him. That last moan threw the teal haired fighter off the edge.

"Fuck!" His hips pistoned forward and Ishida's muscles constricted again, and the impossibly tight channel sucked him as deep as he could possibly go. He came with a wordless scream, pouring into the condom and tensing his body as pleasure rode his every nerve. His orgasm seemed to last an eternity. When he felt his senses return he propped his body up and off of Ishida's.

Sleepy sapphire eyes opened as the Quincy smiled at him. "That was good, Grimmjow-san." He stayed on the ground, stretching out and pushing his remaining clothes farther away from his sweaty skin.

"Hell yeah." Grimmjow chuckled and Ishida winced, reaching between their bodies and pulling Grimmjow's limp penis from him. He slid off the condom and tied it, throwing it into a nearby garbage can. "I like that thin', cause of the easy clean up, but next time I'm gonna fill ya up and no little sheath is gonna stop me from pouring all my come deep inside of ya."

Ishida groaned, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "I'll hold you to that too." His breath quickened as the shinigami leaned down and nipped at his collar bone. He ran his hands through the deceptively soft turquoise hair, knocking off fake ears. "My feisty little kitty."

"Good. I hate ta disappoint, little samurai." His smirk was wiped off his face when Ishida grabbed his jaw and pulled him up for a heated kiss. He was going to like his new assignment in the real world, and the Quincy was going to like it too.

________________

End Note: I love GrimmjowIshida. I think it's really cute. I like to think Grimmjow was purified, sent to soul society and then worked his way into the Gotei 13. Probably shagging everyone worth his time in the mean time. Then he gets sent to the real world and…

Please review! I want to know what people thought of this and if I should carry on in this particular setting.


End file.
